L.O.S.T
Ha, another creepypasta. NOTICE I will not, by any means, be held responsible for any of the following actions. This part of the page signifies that vandalizing due to these conditions is not acceptable, and editing this page without being related to or being co-authored with the author will result in public frowning upon. Vandalizing a page for any reason is against the rules of this wikia. Just because you hate a page doesn't mean you can vandalize it. # You cannot vandalize due to people believing in a story. This has become an issue with vandals on the Blox Watch pages, and even though I don't like the stories about the group, that gives you no right at all to vandalize a page because you see some "kids" believing in a story. People have the right to believe in anything they please. It's best you don't call out people for doing so. 2. Vandalizing any page related to this page or similar to that. You may not vandalize because of a story being related to another story, which may have been reincarnated in different forms by a variety of authors, regardless of writing quality or quantity, age, or any other qualities the author might have. Looking at you, http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blox_Watch?action=history (referring to vandals) 3. Do not attack anyone for liking a story (such as this one) or any other work of writing regardless of category. IMPORTANT YOU MAY NOT ATTACK ANYONE FOR LIKING A WORK OF FICTION, NONFICTION, SCIENCE FICTION, OR ANY OTHER FORM OF ELECTRONIC OR EVEN NON-ELECTRONIC WRITING OF ANY SHAPE, FORM, TYPE, ESSENCE, OR PURE EXISTENTIAL PROPERTIES. EVEN IF WRITTEN WITH ANY WRITING DEVICE SUCH AS: ROCKS, PENCILS, PENS, HUMAN NAILS, INK FEATHERS, CURSIVE PENCIL, MARKER, CRAYONS, CALLIGRAPHY PENS, DUAL-MARKERS, EXPO MARKERS, DRY ERASE, CHALK MARKERS, OR EVEN WRITTEN MENTALLY IN THE MIND. DOING SO WILL RESULT IN NON-POSITIVE FEEDBACK TO YOUR ATTACKS FROM THE COMMUNITY. THANKS. Chapter 1: The Forest "Just an ordinary day" I thought to myself. I'd logged on to play ROBLOX, my favorite game of all time. Sorry if that sounds a little bit over-dramatic, but what can I say? 3000 hours of just plastic people being controlled by whatever person is stationed at their game-playing-device. Wait, I almost forgot about something I was going to mention something important, I guess. Depends on what you call important in your nature, eh, whatever. I was just playing one of those Stop It, Slender games just because I can. That might sound like a poor excuse, but trust me, it isn't. I don't know if you specifically would know, but I bet ya some of you readers out there would. I mean, the world IS a diverse one, so I wouldn't expect everyone to know. Alright, we're getting off track here. I had a mild tendency to do that, and I have no idea why. Don't get onto me for that, please. It's just a petty thing to complain about. So if you've played Stop it, Slender! before, you know that Slender chases you until you ultimately get "oof"ed if you know what I mean. I was playing with my friend Denny, who likes to play with html and often teases me. One time, he teased me by sending a message saying the following "click" to pick on me a little for not knowing what html is. Honestly speaking though, it seems pretty drawn out and complicated to learn. Ugh, off track again. Whatever, I don't care. So as I was playing Stop it, Slender!, I entered the area of the forest that contains a brick building, chatting with Denny about the fact that we'd never seen these loose leaf papers on the wall of the building that were wrinkled, and looked stained from a sort of stain that I can't identify. The strangest part about the papers to me was that the game description said nothing about being updated, nor did the creator of the game acknowledge the papers on his message wall. "Ignore it" Denny advised me. I kindly listened as it was probably just something that had been there before but we hadn't noticed. We decided to go inside the building to hide from Slender, although it wasn't the best place to hide that there was. As you might know, in the Slender games, there are notes hung all over the forest. Well, that's what we found. A note stating that "THE R IS REAL" which we were confused by greatly as it had nothing to do with the forest or Slender himself. The writing was also that of poor penmanship, having certain letters taller than others and some letters almost so small you'd need a magnifying glass just to view it. The paper suddenly fell to the ground right under Denny. We probably had the same feeling in our minds at that exact moment. "Since when has ROBLOX had mechanics like this?" I asked out of hysteria, hoping that a player would respond to us with any sort of explanation as to why this happened. No response. I decided to attempt to pick up the paper like it was an item in my inventory, and it worked. However the note changed a bit. The note was the same message as before, but it appeared more gritty and dull this time. The R had been heavily dismembered in terms of how it looked, with the curves becoming lines that continued on to the other side of the note. We decided to try to report this to the developer as we thought this was a technical error. However, when we reported it to the Dev, he said no such paper could be seen near the place we specified. "Wait, what?" I asked in shock as the Dev responded to my report. "Yes, I see no trace of this paper you're reporting" He responded reassuringly to me. But I still couldn't understand how something like this couldn't be detected by the Dev's own ROBLOX Studio. I chose to not engage with further conversation with the Dev to prevent possible irritation. Instead, I continued to walk through the building as fast as I could, which was not very fast due to the nature of Stop It, Slender! and because running doesn't do much other then change your walking speed to 0.3 studs faster. As Denny followed me down the hall, I saw a white light in the distance. "Lights in Stop It Slender?!" Denny exclaimed in confusion. "Yeah, apparently" I responded. As I sent the message the light seemed to become more of a strobe light then a street amp, or any standard lighting device that you can physically see without actually purchasing a light. As I looked as the light, I began to feel a little lightheaded. I reported this to Denny and he advised me to eat something. I did so and came back with a sandwich in hand. I asked Denny if he was having trouble looking at the light. "Ugh. Every time I look at it my eyes burn" He replied as if he was feeling a bit ill. I told Denny that we should probably try to look away from the light instead of staring at it. He agreed and we looked away from our computer screens, only looking back once in a while to check if we were being followed by Slender. As we reached the end of the building the light moved farther away. The building seemed as though it were extending with the light. We were more confused as ever at this point. What was the purpose of this light? Why is it causing the building to extend? In other words, the one big question here is "Why?" "Why, you can't just question everything you do not understand, you foolish soul," A deep, monotonous voice said, as if it were able to hear my thoughts. "Did you hear that?" I asked Denny to see if I was just imagining things. "Yes..." He responded, as though he were slightly disturbed by the voice. "Should we keep going?" I asked, I felt like we were doing something wrong by doing so. "I guess so." Denny said, sounding like he was unsure of himself. We proceeded down the ominous hall slowly as to avoid possibly deterring the light elsewhere from the building. The light seemed to slow itself down as we advanced through the ever extending building. The light eventually came to a complete halt and charged at Denny. I tried to warn Denny as the light came closer to Denny, but it was too late. The light had already touched him, and he started to blink as a bright, completely white version of himself. "Denny, are you okay?" I asked worryingly. He didn't respond to me and that's when I panicked and started to attempt to leave the building, however the building seemed to shrink in volume. I started to breathe heavily, as this was my worst fear. I'm a claustrophobic and this was practically the real life equivalent of torment. My heart was racing like a red racecar as the walls were barely enough to have the space to even fit me. From there, my memory is fuzzy on what exactly happened, but I remember a sudden blackness that persisted for a couple of minutes. When I woke up, I was on the ROBLOX homepage, starting at the most popular games. I tried to contact Denny after the ordeal, but his account seized to exist. No matter how laboriously I searched for his other accounts, all traces of Denny were gone from the internet. I decided to see if anyone else knew what happened to Denny, starting with my acquaintance, Carson2019. "Uh, Carson?" I typed in the chat box as fast as I could, to exempt this worry from my mind. "Yea?" He responded soon after. "Do you know what happened to Denny?" I asked. "Who in the actual hell is Denny?" He replied, sounding confused and angry. "You know, Denny_Blox46?" I responded, hopping that referring to his name would assist his memory. "???" He responded, still confused. "That guy you went to VidCon with one time?" I responded, hoping for successfully popping Denny into his head, yet again. "###########" The filter seemed to attack as he replied back. "Repeat sentence, I don't speak hashtags." I replied, trying to respond as nice as possible. "Stop asking me ###### crazy questions." He responded, seeming to get more irritated by me asking this question repeatedly. I logged off from that point. Am I the only one who still knows about Denny? Was he merely just erased from everyone's memory? I'm not sure what to do, but I'll try to remember that Denny is here, just not right now, or at least, I'd like to think that that's true. Chapter 2: Take a Ride on a Minecart to HELL "Ew, gross!" You must be saying to yourself as you read the title of this chapter. But trust me, I was visiting this game just because my much younger friend XxHerobricraftXx was begging me to do so, so I accepted to play the game along with him to shut him up. I quickly grabbed headache medicine and put it next to me just incase the game causes my brain to loose some, let's just say, intelligence points. Loading up the game, Herobri (what we'll be calling him for simplicity's sake, writing that over and over again would be a real chore) shouted at me to get on the left one just because it had a zombie on the cart. "What a petty reason to go on a different side" I thought to myself silently. I agreed to and we both hopped into the cart. It started out how your average "Ride a _____ to ______" game would start out. Going up, up, up and away into the curved rails above us. This curvature, however, had a special aspect to it. It was more of a spiral curve then your run-of-the-mill straight-curved rails. Free models of Minecraft mobs were more visible as we continued upwards. I kept it to myself that I personally thought that the free models were far from good, and were a lazy way to earn robux. The cart sped up and we went through a dimension which could only be described as what it would look like if a toddler had a million wooden blocks to play with, without any letters or shapes on them. "OH MY GOSH!! LOOK!!! A GHAST!!!" Herobri yelled as we past the dimension. There was in fact a "ghast" above us. How do I know this? Let's just say Herobri schooled me on this game very heavily. The ghast spit balls made of flames at us, shaking our cart but doing nothing else. The cart began to spin erratically on a segment of track that was straight as the middle of a division sign. The music changed to standard Minecraft music (yes, he made me listen to the damn soundtrack as well) to a higher pitched, more randomized tempo. "Hey, what just happened?" Herobri asked, because he was personally enjoying the music. I know this because he told me before we even started to play this game. "I erm, don't know." I replied, not knowing anything about why the music was so unusual. But Herobri quickly changed his focus on the track itself, swiftly disregarding the music changing so significantly, and somehow seamlessly. The track was starting to go down, but I didn't remember being ''that ''high up previously. The drop was enough to almost rip off the left wheel, with the wheel showing obvious signs of struggling to withstand the force of the drop. The ride curved violently and made the back part of the cart fly out, causing the person in the cart behind us to loose their head from the high force. The cart seemed to defy the rules of how energy and speed works as it continued to speed through the track, as if it was a bullet train going down regular train tracks. I saw a wall for a split second that I can't fully describe just because of how fast the cart was going. All I can reassuringly assure you that the wall looked like was a bright red. The cart crashed into the wall and the cart when flying out of the map for a whole 10 seconds, however we were not detected as dead by the game. We landed on the top part of the map. "Oh heck!" Herobri exclaimed as the cart started to fall apart almost completely, only leaving space for the chassis, the chairs, and the wheels. This blindingly red structure now surrounded our cart, and the number "666" was marked everywhere. Ha, the creator of this game must think we're babies. I disregarded the number because of the anti-fear factor of it. I looked around until my point of view focused on a 1.0 robloxian NPC standing there with a pitchfork in his hand. He seemed to be the embodiment of Satan himself. Aside from Satan were ghasts and zombie pigmen scattered all over the area. Again, the creator of this game just used some cheap free models to make up for the fact that they don't have any real game making skills, and yet again I thought it was a really cheap way to make robux. I can't really stress that opinion enough while writing this, because let's be honest, that belongs on my personal blog where I rant about things I find really idiotic in the world. But going back to current events here, I now saw a bright, white light coming from above one of the free modeled ghasts. I wasn't sure if this was the same white light that I came into contact with by accident 3 weeks ago, but I dismissed it as a lighting glitch because of the poor quality of the game in general. However, I only acknowledged this more after Herobri pointed out that the light was moving. I thought he was trying to scare me and lead me into thinking that there actually was a white light. But as I turned around, it came to my attention that he was actually telling the truth. I felt a bit of anxiety thinking about the last time this light had come into contact with me. I'd thought about if it would erase Herobri from existence too, so I tried to persuade him to leave. "Please, Herobri, you don't understand!" I pleaded, eager for him to agree. "No!!!" He replied like a disobedient 3 year old. At this point it had seemed like trying to get water not to freeze just by talking to it. "Herobri, please..." I continued to beg him. "Why?!?" He asked out of frustration. "You won't understand until it's too late. I can't tell you, Herobri. You're just too young." I replied, trying not to make it seem like I was attacking his age. "Ugh, fine." He said after being reluctant for a bit. However, just before I left the game, I heard a loud bang through my speakers, and the white light flashing against my screen. I almost turned my PC off in shock, but resisted somehow. At this moment, I was sent a link from a user that has a long name, "CalamitousLost" who sent a link going to a profile that I will not name, because nobody should ever have to see what I saw on this profile. I first told Herobri that I was going to check something out before going to a new game, and he chose to comply with this. The page loaded and what I saw was anything but child friendly. The profile's recent status contained a link that did not go to any ROBLOX related page. I made the mistake of looking at what the link was, and it turned out to be a pornography site, but instead of anything obviously obscene, it was instead a site with a red tint to it and text at the top reading "Red, dead, red, dead, head, led." in bold letters. I scrolled down to see why this site was marked as a porn site, and saw the most horrifying things in the world. It seemed to be gore porn, with real people suffering in videos. The worst thing I saw while I visited this site was a video of a young girl intentionally slitting someone's throat. I immediately clicked off and reported the user for ever linking the site. Soon afterward, the user from the profile began to spam message me, with claiming he can hack me. "Pshh, yeah okay." I replied sarcastically. I knew for a fact he couldn't hack me. That is, until he replied back to my sarcastic comment. " - - - - Get lost - - - - " Is all it read, appearing to take the form of an ASCII text art message. The profile was soon deleted afterwards and is now 404'd. I checked later to see if the profile that the user linked was gone or not, but I was met with a "No results found" instead of the profile. "Maybe these two accounts are connected." I thought to myself. It could be a possibility, as it seems that "CalamitousLost" has a rather unfortunate name and may be linked to someone else as well, but I dismissed this as a conspiracy that I can't really prove due to the nature of these users. By nature, I mean the fact that the profiles are deleted and that I cannot IP-trace accounts in any way. I was also messaged later in the day by "30494059201394302" a spam account known for spamming that may belong to a group of exploiters, as theorized by other people. Though these rum ours about this account arose in early 2018, they are somehow still relevant this year, in 2018. Though this time it wasn't spam, but instead it read: Go ride a minecart to hell, you sl##. I attempted to block the user, but the attempt was unsuccessful because this user has seemingly unlimited alts counting up from the previous number. When I blocked him 10 times on separate occasions, he simply said: You try really hard you suck at this. Stop it. I gave up and just archived the messages as they came along to avoid further conversation. Chapter 3: LOST1 4:00AM. Fabulous time to play games, right? Unless you don't have school, yes. If you do, no. Luckily I didn't have school while playing a marathon of Death Run 2. It'd just come out this month, with hype being higher then the Empire State Building's blueprints (probably) and this hype was Category:LOST Category:L.O.S.T Category:Builderx22 original Category:JoeBee James Category:Joe B. James Category:JBJ Category:Jo3B33J@mes Category:And Category:JamesJoeBee Category:JoeJamesBee Category:Lost Category:L0st Category:Lost people Category:Chapters Category:Chapter